User blog:Johnny 57181/Why Johnny The Penguin Was Gone
You know I haven't been on in the past three weeks (8-5-11), right? Well, that's because I don't really like Club Penguin that much anymore. Johnny, on the other hand, well, it's a long story, so long it has to be a blog post! 8-6-2011: The day Johnny was lost in a Target store. A Target store! One day, Chill, Mario, Johnny, and Johnny's mom went to a Target store to get school supplies and school clothes. When they walked the the sliding glass door, Johnny's mom remembered something. "Boys, go over to the clothes section and pick out some desirable school clothes, okay, while I go over to the drinks section and get some iced tea." The Super Target store had just opened up the day before, so it was packed, and a ton of women in there looked like Johnny's mom. The young penguins walked over to a store worker whose name tag said Tricia. "Hi," the boys greeted. "Go die in a hole!" Tricia yelled. The boys walked over to an employee named Evan. He said the same thing to the nearly-teenage penguins. Then, they saw a store employee named Mike digging up a deep hole. He was panting hard. "Let's get out here!" Chill yelled. The boys ran out of the store, but they didn't make it. A white Chevy Express 2500 cargo van stopped right in front of them. "You kids aren't going anywhere! And we're closing the store right now!" Mario protested. "It's only 2:00 PM and we haven't found Johnny's mom yet. But wait, where is Johnny?" Mario and Chill were calling around for Johnny. "Johnny? Johnny? Johnny! We have a car magazine for you. Johnny! It was 2:15 PM, five minutes after the store closed. Johnny was hiding in a clearance bin of water shoes, sandals, and flip flops. He was very scared. Though the shoes smelled great, they didn't smell great to him just then. He heard suspicious noises, like knocking on the store walls, and alligators creeping out of the hole Mike had dug. But wait just a second. Those weren't alligators. They were two penguins: one aqua, one red, both over six feet tall, and one had a mustache. "CHILL! MARIO!" Johnny screamed in joy. Then, the security alarms went off, due to the fact that Johnny's scream was so loud, it was the equivalent to that of a dog whistle for penguins. Mario and Chill rushed Johnny through the underground hole (which also had a path) out of the store and into Johnny's home. To Johnny's surprise, he had been missing for six whole hours. SIX! Johnny's mom was very happy to see him. "Johnny! You're home! Oh, I was so worried about you! Let's just go to the Wal-Mart from now on, and we can get some clothes there. And some employee named James stole my iced tea. He stole it!" After that. Johnny's mom was more cautious about her children and promised to never loose them again. THE END Category:Blog posts